farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Eli Palmer
American |birth = 1987, United States |death = 2018, Wolf's Den, Whitetail Mountains, Hope County, Montana, United States (Only You) |status = Deceased *Killed by The Junior Deputy under the influence of Jacob Seed |ages = 31 |aliases = Eli |occupations = *Survivalist *Militia leader |affiliations = *The Resistance *Whitetail Militia |relationships = *Unnamed Ex-wife *Unnamed Son ✝ |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = The World Is Weak (Far Cry 5) |last_appearance = Only You (Far Cry 5) |role = *Ally *NPC *Quest Giver |gender = Male |hair_color = Dark Brown |eye_color = Brown |actor = Patrick Garrow }} Eli Palmer was a doomsday prepper living in the Whitetail Mountains region of Hope County. He is the leader of the Whitetail Militia, the local resistance, and is at war with Jacob Seed's cultists in the Whitetail Mountains region. Years prior to the events of the game, Eli worked in either construction or engineering, as he reveals to the Deputy he used to be employed by Jacob, and helped the Seed family construct their bunkers across Hope County. Background Eli was the leader of the Whitetail Militia, a large doomsday prepper group situated in Whitetail Mountains. After the failed attempt of U.S. Marshal Cameron Burke and the local sheriff force to arrest Joseph Seed, Eli quickly found his militia at war with Jacob Seed's cult soldiers, with Eden's Gate clearly having the upper hand in the local war. The militia therefore needs any help they can get to even the odds. This, however, doesn't make Eli any less wary of The Junior Deputy, being an officer of the local Sheriff Office. Thus, to build an effective resistance in Whitetail Mountains, the Deputy must impress Eli and gain his trust first. ''Far Cry 5 The World Is Weak Eli and Wheaty led the Whitetail Militia in raiding the Grand View Hotel -- one of Jacob Seed's brainwashing facilities -- and unintentionally rescued The Junior Deputy. Despite the protests of his lieutenant Tammy Barnes, Eli believes the Deputy will be an asset rather than a liability despite their brainwashing. Missing in Action Eli tells the Deputy he has heard of their exploits and that Dutch spoke highly of them. Eli explained he sent some Whitetails to sabotage the Whitetail Park Visitor Center, one of the Peggies' Bliss depots. However, the raid was ambushed and many of the Whitetails were held hostage. Eli tasked the Deputy to rescue the Whitetail hostages. Get Free Eli tells the Deputy that one of his Whitetails, Briggs, was captured by the Cult and is being brainwashed. Although some in the Whitetail Militia think it would be safer to just kill him, Eli Palmer believes they can rescue him. Eli sent The Junior Deputy to switch his programming tape with their own to subvert Brigg's brainwashing and to secure the Grand View Hotel from the Peggies. Only You When the Deputy is captured by Jacob Seed and brainwashed for the fourth time, he/she will (while uncontrollably brainwashed) kill Eli. Tammy and Wheaty are horrified at Eli's death, with the latter pulling a gun on the Deputy. Tammy holds him back and tells Wheaty that Jacob is responsible for Eli's death. Tammy, understanding the conditioning forced on the Junior Deputy, charges the Junior Deputy to kill Jacob or she will shoot them herself. Tammy and Wheaty mourn Eli's death as the Deputy leaves the Wolf's Den to confront Jacob Seed. Casualties of War After the Deputy rescues and frees Staci Pratt and destroys Jacob's Bunker, thus liberating the Whitetail Mountains region, a funeral is held for Eli, and he is cremated by Tammy. After the funeral, Tammy reassures the Deputy that it wasn't their fault for killing Eli. Wheaty then gives an inspirational speech about Eli and taking down Eden's Gate. Mission Appearances *The World Is Weak *Missing in Action *Get Free *Only You *Casualties of War Gallery Eli_WhiteTail.jpg||Eli planning his next move in the ''Wolf's Den tumblr_p7tjg3Z0Nv1wvy8xuo3_1280.jpg Tumblr p7tjg3Z0Nv1wvy8xuo2 1280.jpg tumblr_p7tjg3Z0Nv1wvy8xuo1_1280.jpg Eli 1.PNG|Eli arguing with Tammy about what to do with The Junior Deputy hqdefault.jpg|Eli first finding the Junior Deputy Trivia * In Eli's camera room in the Wolf's Den, one of his two computers sometimes emits the distinctive Far Cry 2 Weapon Shop computer's sounds. It appears a sound file is chosen at random when the area is loaded, with the FC2 computer being one of the possible options. * After Eli's death, a female NPC in Whitetail Mountains talks about how Eli's son died and his wife left him at some point in his past. * Eli and Jacob were once friends and even assisted Jacob in the construction of multiple bunkers for the Project. This is something Eli heavily regrets. * Jacob Seed once proposed to Eli to hand over his Whitetail Militia to the Project in exchange for his freedom. Eli declined and continued to fight the Project. *According to Eli's dialogue, he implies he served in the military and tells the Deputy they remind him of someone he served with. *Eli seems to hold Dutch in high regard. References ru:Илай Палмер Category:Whitetail Militia